I Know the Truth
by Lily-Crane
Summary: Harry Potter is in his 7th year at Hogwarts, as is Hermione. What happens when Professor McGonnagal requires all her students to keep a journal? Who likes who? Who will betray Harry? Will Voldemort win? Read to find out! HPHG? HGDM? NLRW? Just kidding on
1. Journals

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I owned Daniel, though. **sigh**

LilyCrane

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know the Truth

Chapter one The Journals

Journal

September 3

Hermione Granger

Well, Professor McGonnagal thinks we should write journals to let out our emotions. As if that had anything to do with Transfiguration. Since I have to write this I might as well talk about my feelings. But I think that first I should tell you about myself. So here goes.

Name: Hermione Granger

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Hair: brown , curly…..that's about it….

Eyes: brown with specks of gold

Skin: tan since we went to the Caribbean in July

Year at Hogwarts: 7 (just started)

Crush (es) : Harry, Fred ( not Ron's brother!)

Basics: Harry is 16 also. He has been one of my best friends here at Hogwarts. He is The Boy that Lived when Voldemort killed his parents! That is old news though…. well, last year I started to tell him how I feel but he asked a girl named Katie Marshall out! She transferred from America! She used to live in South Carolina… I guess he likes her…. It's a shame really. I mean, she is a total moron! She doesn't even know about Sirius! Well, since Sirius died Harry has changed a lot! He has grown up so much…. in more than one way! But he doesn't seem to notice me as a possible girlfriend….. I guess I should go, Ron is yelling something at me about how I'm supposed to be doing my homework so he can copy it! "Err…. Hold on Ron!" well, journal, I've got to go! I will write more later!

Hugs & Kisses,

Hermione

Journal

September 3

Harry Potter

Ok…. I don't really want to do this ( it seems too girly) but Professor McGonnagal said we have to so whatever….. well, I'm Harry. I am 17 years old and I'm in my last year at Hogwarts…. I am bummed…. It doesn't matter though b/c nothing is important now since Sirius is still dead…. / Well, there's nothing I can do about that ( yet)…. So I guess I'll just tell you about me….

I have dark hair that is always is some state of disarray. I have green eyes that look exactly like my mom's did…. She was killed by Voldemort when I was a baby. After that I went to live with the Dursleys. They are my only living relatives which sucks b/c they are Muggles….. I didn't know I was a wizard until my 11th birthday. I was visited by a half-wizard, half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Care of Magical Creatures professor here at Hogwarts. In my first year, I saved the Sorceror's Stone from being in the clutches of Voldemort. In my second year, I found the Chamber of Secrets. I stopped Tom Riddle, heir of Slytherin, From killing all the Muggleborn students. Which means he would have killed my crush (and soon hopefully more) Hermione. I don't know if I could have lasted if she had died. Anyway, when I was a third year student, I found out that my godfather, Sirius (God rest his soul), was a suspected murderer. Well, I didn't know he was my godfather when he escaped. He was previously a prisoner in Azkaban. I also met my parents' friend Remus Lupin. He was Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He was also a werewolf. 3 years ago, Hogwarts was home to a competition between wizarding schools. I participated as well as won. Voldemort and his followers made an appearance and killed my fellow student, Cedric. Two years ago, I had to protect a prophecy about the end of the great battle that will occur if Voldemort rises to power again. Last year, not much happened. I guess I should go. We have to try to reserve the Qudditch field for practice and I'm captain. Well, that's all for now.

Harry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short but it's late. This is my 1st fanfic. So plz review…. next chapter coming soon!

Hugs & Kisses,

LilyCrane


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I owned Daniel, though. sigh

I Know the Truth

Chapter 2: Secrets

Journal

September 9

Neville Longbottom

OK…. This is my 6th day writing in here and it's not making anything better. I mean, I still have bad luck, I am still scared of Snape, and I still like Draco. But I can't tell anyone because then everyone in the school would know. I definitely can't tell Draco, can I? If he found out, I'd be dead in 5 seconds. I guess I realized I was gay (I think that's what Americans say. Jennifer, a transfer student from America, told me it is.) when I was in my 4th year. I had a **HUGE **crush on Cedric Diggory. But who else didn't? Oh yeah, that's right…. Most blokes like girls. I don't really think about girls that much…. but Hermione is my best friend now. Maybe I could ask her for advice. Would she tell Harry? I could promise to get Harry to ask her out if she helps me get over Draco. I wonder…

Well, things are pretty much the same here at Hogwarts. Same potions class, same food. Same new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. This year's professor is about 25 and let me tell you, he is HOT! I swear if you touched his abs it would feel like touching marble. They look so smooth and tan and……………… Ok, I'm back. I had to chase Crookshanks away from Pig. Pig has been staying with us in the dorm because the other owls pick on him. That is similar to what would happen if people knew I was into blokes. I'd have to stay under a careful eye at all times. The teachers probably wouldn't care though. I wonder which Professor Allensburg goes for. He will be snatched up in a second by some hot, famous witch or wizard any day now……. But I suppose it doesn't hurt to daydream. I mean if he wasn't into blokes, I'd survive. There are other blokes out there. But I want Draco or an older man. And he's the youngest older man around. Today in Potions, we had to make a Sight potion. If you are blind it could cure you. So everyone made a potion and Snape went around the room making people temporarily blind. We would still be blind right now if they hadn't worked. But anyway, when he made me blind I tried some of Ron's potion. Next thing I know, Professor Snape is supporting me with his left arm and giving me CPR. I guess Ron's potion was not the right thing. All I know is that right before Snape realized I was awake, he tried again to restart my breathing. He has really soft, warm lips….. I hope no one ever reads this. I would die if anyone found out that I like Draco AND Snape! Well, I'd better go….

Neville

Journal

September 10

Hermione

Oh my goodness! Guess what? Neville likes Draco! But I can only tell you because if I tell anyone else I am dead meat. Neville might not look it but he has got a killer left-hook. Well, he promised to do something for me so I wonder what it is….. I wonder if he likes Harry? He'd better not because as soon as I get the courage, I am spilling my guts to Harry. I will just talk to him and see his response. If he likes me, good. We might go out. But if he doesn't, I'll just find someone new. I mean, there are plenty of eligible blokes in this school. I wonder if that new DATDA professor is available. I mean, that guy is probably on a date every night. I could follow him to find out. He's not much older than us 7th years, maybe 23 or so.

All I know is that I have been searching for a way to bring Sirius back and came across something. What if everyone is lying to us? What if Sirius wasn't even there that day in the Department of Mysteries. What if he had performed a switching spell with someone and is currently looking for a way to tell Harry….. I think if he is alive, wee need some sort of sign. Oh. I've got it! I wonder if this is true! I've got to find out! If Sirius is alive, Harry will stop being so bitter and I can stop crying myself to sleep. I loved Sirius like the wizard father I never had. Why did my parents have to be Muggles? Oh well, what's done is done. They will always be Muggles and I can't change that. I was speaking with Professor Dumbledore about becoming an Auror. I want nothing more. Well…. Except Harry but that's it. He asked why I want to be an Auror when I have the grades to be anything. I told him nothing would please me more than to be able to stop Voldemort and his followers. He said, "Wouldn't we all?" I know that I am a little too proud of my knowledge and it gets me good marks but still. You'd think Dumbledore would think it is brave to want to stop corruption. But he just wants me to become a professor or something peaceful like that. But I can't let Harry know about my theory until I have proven it. The day will come and when it does we can stop worrying. Well, it's light's out so I'd better go.

Hugs & Kisses,

Hermione


	3. Humiliation

Thanks for all the reviews. I am so grateful to all of you who have taken the time to read my story. I never thought people would read it. But whatever, I guess I should type the Chapter now.

Lily Crane

Chapter 3: Humiliation

Journal

12 of September

Draco Malfoy

I don't want to write this bloody thing but I must. I have been wondering what sort of things other people write about. I bet that filthy little Mudblood Granger is writing about how much she loves school. Potter probably writes about how he's such a hero. Weasley is most likely writing about how much he wishes he were like Potter. They're all pathetic. Father is still in Azkaban. People look at me differently now. Pansy is my steady girlfriend and Crabbe and Goyle are jealous. They want me to spend all my time torturing first and second years. What a waste of time. I mean, since I am going to be a Death Eater soon anyway it really doesn't matter.

I am so mad at Snape. He keeps telling me to give up the idea of becoming a Death Eater. I want nothing more in the world than to serve the Dark Lord. My father did, but he was foolish enough to get caught. I won't be. My ambitions get in the way of my schoolwork though. I am supposed to be studying for whatever career I want to have. Do you seriously think, even for a second, that Hogwarts would offer a course in how to be evil? I wish. I can just picture the old fool's face if someone suggested it. Oh, that's funny.

But I don't know what people would say if they knew why I want to be a Death Eater. The real reason. Not some shit about wanting to serve the Dark Lord. I just say that so I'll have a reason. Nope that's not true. In fact, I want to stop Voldemort. No, the real reason behind my actions is that if I say I want to be a Death Eater in front of Granger (I didn't mean what I said about her being a Mudblood! Honest!) then she might try to save me from becoming corrupted. As if she even acknowledges my existence. She's too busy drooling over Potter with the rest of those morons. I mean, so what if he's faced Voldemort 50 times, I'm still alive! Granger deserves someone who isn't that arrogant. I know what you're thinking. Draco Malfoy, not arrogant? It's true. Well, I must go now. Bye for now. Draco

Journal

September 13th

Harry Potter

Hello again journal. It is me, Harry. I guess life has been ok. Thankfully Professor McGonnagal decided not to read everyone's journals. I think I would go insane if she did. I don't want anyone to know these things that I have written and will write. Especially the thoughts I have about Hermione. If anyone knew that I like her, she would be cursed by half of Hogwarts. I don't know when I started to like her as more than a friend but the only person other than me that knows is Ron. And if he told her, she would say something, wouldn't she? I mean, its not every day that you find out that your soul mate is your best friend. At least, I think she's my soul mate. What do you think journal? Listen to me, the "Chosen One", talking to a book. What would my parents say? I don't know what they would say because I never met them. But of course, even you know that journal. Everyone does. Even inanimate objects like you. All I know is that I can never tell her how I feel because then if she rejected me I would be so ashamed. Youknow how after someone is slapped they have a big red mark on them wherever they were slapped? I would be walking around like that 24/7. Seriously. But all I know is that I wish Sirius was here so I could ask him for advice. Wait my brain just kick-started. I know who can help me contact Sirius. Of course! Hermione has to know something. Hold on, I will go ask her.

A SHORT WHILE LATER

Ok I'm back. I went to find Hermione and I had to look forever. She was talking to Neville out by the lake. I asked if Neville minded letting me interrupt their conversation. He said he didn't so I asked Hermione to walk with me so that it would be harder for us to be over heard. She said that the last thing she wanted to happen was just that. I asked her if she knew of any way to contact him. She said that she had been looking but nothing had come up yet. She blushed deeply when I told her that she was the best female friend a guy could have. Well, she and Ron are my best friends and if I said I liked one more than the other, I would be lying. I just like them in different ways. She said something but I couldn't hear her over the yells of some third years playing some sort of game. I didn't look to see what. I wished with all my might that they would shut their mouths so I could hear her. Once we were away from them, I asked her what she said. She blushed again, even deeper this time and said, "nothing". It was the kind of nothing that means something. But no matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't tell. Oh well, I think I will ask Ron what he thinks. That's all for now.

Harry

Journal

September 13th

Hermione Granger

Oh my God! I told him but he didn't hear me…. I think I died right then! I didn't mean to say it, even though I meant it. Today Harry and I had a talk about Sirius and we were walking by some third years and I just blurted it out. Neville noticed Harry walking towards us when he wanted to talk to me and told me to go for it. I told my self I would when the time was right but I'm glad he didn't hear me. It was not a good time. I blushed so deeply I thought that I would explode. But I was so nervous after that. Damn you Neville Longbottom for telling me to go for it! I just embarrassed myself in front of the love of my life! And for what? To have him say that he hadn't heard me? That was hardly what I had imagined happening. I had imagined him admitting that he loved me too and we would hop on Witherwings and ride into the sunset. Except that the sun was still high in the sky. And the fact that he didn't hear me. That's the worst part. I told Neville what happened and he said that he would fix it. I hope so. I am going into hiding until then. Jennifer, a transfer student, told me that in America they have a witness protection program. I think I will ask Dumbledore if wizards have one. Hold on, I will ask Harry where Dumbledore is.

Several long moments later

Sorry it took so long. Had to ask Harry for the password to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to know why. I told him that I would hex him if he didn't tell me. That seemed to work. I ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. I will copy the conversation I had with Dumbledore onto your smooth pages, journal.

Me: Professor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore: Come in Miss Granger

Me: Professor was just wondering if wizards have a witness protection program?

Dumbledore: Why yes, we do. But what crime did you witness?

Me: well, it wasn't really something I witnessed as much something I said to someone.

Dumbledore: Am I right in assuming that this person is male?

Me: Yes sir.

Dumbledore: Would he happen to have a scar on his forehead?

Me: Possibly.

Dumbledore: Would it happen to involve personal feelings towards said person?

Me: Maybe… Could be…

Dumbledore: How do you know that this person does not have the same sort of feeling towards you?

Me: well, sir, I think if Har--- I mean, he liked me he would have done something about it by now.

Dumbledore: Why haven't you told him how you feel? He must be nervous.

Me: HIM? NERVOUS? Yeah, right. Good one Professor.

Dumbledore: Do you think that because this person might have accomplished fighting a certain Dark Wizard that he can't ever be nervous? Especially when around a girl he fancies?

Me: No, not at all Professor. Why would I think that?

Dumbledore: Just making sure. Well, what happened to make you want to hide from him?

Me: Must I really tell you?

Dumbledore: I am afraid so. I might be able to assist you.

Me: Ok, if I must. I was down by the lake talking to Neville and he came to talk to me. We started to walk around the lake. He asked me something about Sirius and I sort of just blurted out my feelings. But, thankfully, a group of third years was right beside us making lots of noise. So he didn't hear me. What can I do?

Dumbledore: Well, for now, just go on as though nothing has happened. I will come up with a plan soon.

Me: Thank you, Professor.

Then I hugged him and ran back here to write everything down. Well, that entry was rather long. I have to go down to diner now.

Hugs and Kisses,

Hermione


	4. Surprised?

Hello everyone! I am at my friend's house writing this b/c my stupid brother keeps telling my parents that everything I do on the computer gives it viruses! But nothing could keep me from continuing my fanfics! So let's let the creative juices flow!

Lily Crane

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprised?

Journal

September 14th

Hermione Granger

I woke up this morning the same way I usually wake up. I was in my bed in my pajamas. I looked around. This was definitely still my dorm. I changed into my robes. I headed down to breakfast. The Common Room looked the same. I climbed through the Portrait Hole. I looked behind me. Yep, still the Fat Lady. I decided to just go down to breakfast and stop worrying about what Professor Dumbledore was going to do. I sat with Harry and Ron as usual. We talked for while as we ate. Eventually we noticed that all conversation had stopped. We glanced around the Great Hall sheepishly.

"Thank you for including us in your conversation about Potions class," Dumbledore said. "Now as I was going to say, Hogwarts is to soon hold a dance." Cheers went up from every table. "But wait, my dear students, you do not know the catch!" The cheers ended. People gazed at Professor Dumbledore sadly. _A catch?_ WHY? "You must ask someone whose name begins with the same letter as yours, first preferably. If not, then last. You cannot attend the dance without your date having the same letter as you. If there are a few left out, we will invite someone of the opposite sex from another Wizarding School. You have a fortnight to find your date and outfits. The attire should be formal. Thank you."

As he stepped down and walked out of the Great Hall, he winked at me. I knew what I had to do. I just wasn't ready. How could I be? I mean, I know who I would ask if I went. I ran up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I uttered the password. The stone gargoyle moved aside so that I could hop onto the moving staircase. When I reached the top of the stairs, I knocked on Professor Dumbledore's office door.

"I know you're in there, sir!" I yelled. I added the "sir" so I wouldn't be disrespecting the headmaster. "Please let me in! It's important!"

"Come in, Miss Granger. By all means, sit down," Dumbledore acted as though he hadn't done anything strange at breakfast.

"I will sit down when I am damn wellready!" I yelled, my temper growing. "What was that Professor? I mean a dance is nothing! HE will only ask me because our names start with the same letter! He won't ask me because he likes me, which incidentally, I have no clue whether he does or not!"

"Miss Granger, if you do not lower your voice, I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave." I calmed slightly. Only enough so that I wouldn't yell. I was still angry. "Now then, if you play your cards right at this dance, which you by all means will attend with Mr. Potter, you might find that what was once just friendship has grown to something more. For both of you."

"Is attendance mandatory?" I asked. Maybe I just wouldn't go.

"Considering that I set this dance up solely for YOU, I would believe that you will come. I shall send out an announcement stating that attendance is mandatory for everyone. Now then, go out and enjoy your weekend, Miss Granger."

That was an interesting conversation. I can't believe that I have to come to this stupid dance. With Harry, no less. I didn't quite imagine the time for him to tell me that he loved me being at some silly dance. Oh well, I figure since I have to come, I will just wait to be asked. Well, you can't honestly expect me to ask him. Anyway, here are some interesting quotes from Muggle books and things my Muggle friends have said before.

"Come back when you have something important to say. For now, shut up."

"She had brown hair and eyes." ((Oh my God! She had eyes! Ok, got that outta my system.))

" He pulled her close in a loving embrace. Just as he was about to kiss her, she tried to say something. ' I- I', she started. 'You what?' he asked her. 'I- am' Once again she couldn't finish her sentence. He told her that he was completely in love with her. And as she couldn't turn away, she sneezed in his face." ((Nothing sets the mood like a sneeze in the face.))

* * *

Journal 

September 16th

Harry Potter

Hello, journal. I have returned. I am completely stressed. Dumbledore must have been on the wonky cloud the other day. He told us that we are going to have a dance, and we have to invite someone whose name starts with the same letter as ours. I would have invited Hermione anyway. But now that I have the perfect reason to invite her, other than thinking she is perfect, I am nervous. I decided to ask Ron.

"Ron?" I said. "Can I ask for some help with something?"

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore?" he said when I explained the problem.

"What's he gonna do? Give me some kind of potion that will give me the courage to ask her?"

"Just ask him."

Ron is so helpful. I figured I should go ask Dumbledore for help. I hurriedly went through the Common Room and out the Portrait Hole. I ran to the stone gargoyle. I was in a hurry so I ran up the stairs too. When I reached his office, he told me to come in before I even knocked. He was sitting behind his desk, staring at me over half-moon spectacles. He gestured to a chair and I sat.

"Professor, I need your help."

"Indeed. You truly do," he said. I normally would have gone to Sirius but since he's dead now, it's kinda of um… I don't know… Impossible. "Did Mr. Weasley tell you to come?"

"Yes sir. He said that you could help." I feel a little strange asking him for help with girls. "It's about…"

"I already know what it's about. But how do you think I can help?"

"Well, sir, you could give me advice?" Harry knew that this was awkward but he desperately wanted help.

"Ron has been told to help you. Just as….", Professor Dumbledore caught himself before he could finish. "Anyway, just walk around the lake with her near sunset. Go to the Eastern Shore. Watch the sunset. Tell her that you would really like it if she would go to the dance with you."

"But what if she just says yes because our names start with the same letter?", I asked. "What if she doesn't really like me? What do I do? Because I like her more than I have ever liked anyone else, Professor."

"Ask her if she'll join you for dinner some time," he said. "If she says yes, come and let me know. I know the perfect place."

"Thank you Professor," I said. I wanted to hug him but that would be awkward. So I left his office. I went back to my dorm. I told Ron about what Dumbledore said. He told me to lay a rose on my bed. "What for?"

"So that when she says yes, you can summon it at give it to her," he says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think I'll carry one in my cloak instead," I said.

After I finished my conversation with Ron, I look for Hermione. I find her in the library. I ask her if she would join me for a walk around the grounds. She says that it would be fun and we walk towards the front of the school.

* * *

Journal 

September 16th

Neville Longbottom

I am writing this from the window in our dorm that overlooks the grounds. I am watching Harry and Hermione. They are walking around the lake. He stops, she stops. He says something and rubs the back of his neck. She thinks about what he says. He shifts back and forth from one foot to the other. He OBVIOUSLY just asked her to the dance. She says something back. They walk again. There is a little more spring in each of their steps. Hermione is just ecstatic. You can tell by looking that she is about to burst with joy! She is holding something. I can't tell what from here. They both look kinda relieved that they got that out of the way. It took guts to ask her. I am probably going with A girl named Natascha Addams ((hehehe)) as friends. She knows I'm into blokes. We are going to go just to have fun. Besides, I heard that attendance is mandatory. I would ask Draco but then I'd be picked on even more. Draco isn't into blokes from what I've heard. Well, he could be into both. That would be ok. At least then I'd have a chance with him. Wait, are students allowed to ask teachers to dances? If we are, watch out Professor Allensburg.

We'd be married in the spring. One of us would wear a white tux, the other a black. Hermione would be Maid of Honor. And Luna and Ginny could be the other bridesmaids. They would be wearing pale yellow. Draco could have anyone he wanted for Best Man. We would go on a honeymoon to France. We would be married a long time and use or sperm to impregnate women artificially so we could have kids. Well, a guy can dream. Anyway, back to Hermione and Harry. Ron and I are supposed to help them realize that they both like each other. So far I'd say we're doing pretty good. I am happy for them. Now when they have dates, I can help Hermione pick her outfits and do her makeup and hair. She will be fabulous! Ok I'm better now. I think I will wear a black suit with a pink tie to the dance. I'm trying to decide what color shirt to wear. I have the best idea for Hermione's dress. She would be wearing pale blue. Her hair would be up and she would let her naturally curly brown hair curl instead of straightening it. Her corsage, I will tell Ron this, needs to be light blue or white. This is just like American Muggle "proms" according to Jennifer. The talk of the school is mainly of who's going with who. I'm glad I have a date. I would hate to be one of the people who didn't. Well, I don't know. It would depend on whom they brought from a different school. But it's good to know what your date looks like before hand. Well, I'd better go. The sun has set and I hear Hermione. Gotta go congratulate her.

Neville

* * *

Journal 

September 19th

Draco Malfoy

I don't have much time to write this. I told Dominique I would mmet her for dinner in the Great Hall. We are going to sit away from everyone else. And then I am going to walk around the lake with her. I really wish my parents had named me something that starts with an "H". But it's no use anyway. Hermione is going to the dance with Potter. Oh well. I really wish I was going with her. But no, Potter gets her and I get Dominique. Dominique is pretty but she's about as smart as the troll that Professor Quirrel let in during our first year. Well, can't be too picky. I think someone around this castle likes me a lot. I keep getting notes from someone. The scary part is that it's a guy's handwriting. I am weird but not that weird. I hate to disappoint whoever it is though. I wish I could make it up to him without leading him on. I hate it when people do that. I also hate fakeness. That's one reason I dislike Potter. He is arrogant but when you stop and think about it, he was just lucky his friends were there all those times to stop him. I wish Hermione would notice me. I try to talk more in class and answer questions so she'll notice that I'm trying. But she seems to just ignore me. Maybe she thinks I'm a showoff.

I am worried that Potter doesn't really like her. Hermione doesn't deserve to have her heart broken. But wait! Oh great idea! If Potter breaks her heart, I can ask her out while she is sad to "cheer her up". Yeah, that's what I'll say. Maybe if I make the Unbreakable Vow to be on their side she will realize that I have changed. I don't know. These thoughts are not new to me but they never stop being stressful. I need to just think for a while.

Draco

* * *

Thnx for the reviews for both my fanfics! I am touched! Anyway, I usually don't write stories where people fall in love and all so I'm not used to this... Anyway, these stories come from the fa rcorner of my personality. The side most people will never see. Everyone has a romantic side. I didn't want this story to be awkward so I used a little humor. And dialogue... Dialogue is good! Also, if I shift tense a lot, I'm sorry. people are either writing what's going on right then or something that has already happened. It's confusing to write. Well, I'm goona go so I can think up the next chappie! This was my longest chappie so far! yay a pony! 

Lily-Crane


	5. Sad mistake

First off, thanks for all the reviews… I lurve you all! Also, I just wanna say that my friend and I were taking care of some kittens named James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. Sirius lived up to his name and died tragically. It was very, very, very sad. I miss him and wanted my kind readers to know. This chapter is dedicated to the kitten Sirius Black.

Lily Crane

* * *

Chapter 5: Sad Mistake

Journal

Hermione Granger

September 19th

Yay! Today is my 17th birthday! Could it be better so far? The first thing that happened when I got to the common room was that Harry kissed me. What a gift! Anyway, he gave me the most beautiful necklace. It has two golden "H"s entwined with two hearts. I had little diamonds all over it. I love it. I have decided to wear it everywhere. He is the best guy. I wonder if we're technically "going out". I will ask Neville. Hold on…

Neville says that if Harry asks me out again then we are definitely going out. I hope he's right… Don't want to embarrass myself. I showed Neville the necklace. He said that it is a good sign. After all, it has two "H"s for Harry and Hermione. It has two hearts. Mine and his. Obvious enough. I think I am totally in love. Pinch me. Ow… I didn't mean that literally, Crookshanks. Crookshanks is such a clever cat. He knew Sirius was an Animagus and knew the filthy little bag of rat droppings, aka Peter Pettigrew, was Scabbers that whole time. He is so smart. Ron practically worships him and says that he wished Crookshanks HAD eaten Scabbers. I do too, Ron. I do too. Anyway, Neville and I are planning my dress. We are going to ask Dumbledore if we can go to a Muggle dress shop that I know of in London. The owner is friends with my parents so he'll basically give me a dress for free. Ahh… the joys of connections. I sincerely hope that Dumbledore will let us. I know exactly what my dress will look like. It will be… well, you will have to wait and see. I guess I should go and plot, I mean, plan with Neville.

* * *

Journal 

Harry Potter

September 19th

Hey journal, guess who? Ok, I'm better now. Have been having small bouts of temporary insanity since I asked Hermione to the dance a few days ago. I am on top of the world! See what I mean? Insanity. I can't wait for the first of October. I am wearing a white suit and a light blue tie. It was Ron's idea. He said that he would look good next to Hermione. Anyway, they could change plans last second if needed. I am so excited! And I just can't hide it! Stupid Muggle song! Get out of my head! I am frustrated enough without you! I am going to ask Hermione on a date in a few minutes. It is her birthday and I want to go up to the Room of Requirement. It always delivers exactly what I need. Good old reliable RofR. I am so glad Dobby showed it to me in the first place. It has made life so much easier. I guess I should ask someone for advice about Hermione. I haven't really had many girlfriends. I could have, but all this time the only people I have liked are Cho and Hermione. They are hated now by most of the females in this school. I feel sorry for them, even though Cho and I aren't very compatible. Besides, she has graduated and moved on and I was over her ages ago.

I am sitting here waiting for Hermione to come out of her dorm. She needs to hurry up! I am anxious to take her to the RofR. I hear someone coming. It's her. More later, journal.

* * *

Journal 

Draco Malfoy

September 19th (again)

I am pissed off. Potter gave Granger a necklace and she's wearing everywhere. Earlier I had to think of an excuse to go talk to her. I walked over and decided t omake fun of the Weasel. I winked at Hermione as I walked away. I saw her response. It wasn't very pleasant. I guess it's hopeless. I am pacing the Slytherin common room wracking my brain for ideas. I've got it! I will tell Dumbledore my case and he will come to my rescue. He knows I want to be in the Order but won't let me. It's frustrating but he says I should wait until the end of the year. It's not fair. Potter, Weasley, and Granger get to be in it. But I don't. How dothey figure that? I am a good person.Big deal if I used to be mean to Granger and everyone else. I have changed.Dumbledore knows it too. But he is being stubborn as a mule. I guess I will just have to wait. This plan will be perfect if he'll let me tale this toher dorm. I will go ask him. Be back in a minute.

Later

I went to talk to Dumbledore and he said no. He said that even if I got into the griffindor common room, I wouldn't be able to get into the girls' dorms. He has a point. But I have another idea. I will tie the gift I bought Hermione to her dorm using one of the school owls. This plan will work. I willput a notein case she has nosy roommates. Or I could tell the owl to stay there and peck anyonewho tries to openit other than Hermione. I will not tell her it's from me, just that I like her and hope she likes her gift.That's what I'll do. I'm off to the Owlery. More later.

Draco Malfoy, changed man

* * *

Journal 

Hermione Granger

September 20th

Dearest journal, I have a problem. Someone sent me a totally awesome gift last night. It was sent with one of the school's owls. The owl was sitting on my bed with a package tied to it's leg. I opened it and found a note. The note read:

Dear Hermione,

If you are reading this, then you have gotten my gift. I hope you enjoy it. I really like you and hope to get to know you better at some time. Please don't try to figure out who this is. I only hope for your happiness. Enjoy your date with Harry. Send this owl back with a response if you wish to talk to me. We cannot meet in person yet. I am not ready for you to know who I am. I am sorry to not tell you who I am. I truly am.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Do you see the problem, journal? I am totally head over heels for Harry. But I want to find out who my secret admirer is. Should I ask Neville? I think I will. I am walking up to Neville as I write this. I have to close you now.

Several long minutes later

Neville said that it's ok to find out who it is. As long as I don't go out on a date with him... right? I mean, if I just see who it is... I am in trouble though... I really want to find out who it is and soon... Just saw Draco in the hall... he looked unusually glum... I wonder why...Might be something serious... Like he would want to tell me... I guess it's worth a try though.. First I will respond to Secret Admirer. I am walking up the steps to my dorm... Ahh! I just ran into Lavender.. literally! My books went all over the place... Luckily I had a good hold on you. She couldn't have gotten you, journal. I would die if she read this... I just wrote my response. This is what it says:

Dear Secret Admirer,

You sound so sweet. I can't wait to meet you someday. Thank you for the gift. It's great. Can I have a clue to who you are?

Sincerely,

Hermione

Well, I'm off to the Owlery to find the owl that brought the gift.

Hermione

* * *

Journal

Draco Malfoy

September 20th

I am in the Library. I knew that not many people who know me well would be here. I am sitting at a table alone. I am jus tsitting here writing and gazing out the window. Ocassionally someone will look at me like I'm crazy, coming to the library to sit and look out a window. I needed somewhere to think. So I came here. There's one thing that I didn't consider when I decided to come here. Hermione practically lives in here. Oh no, she's coming over here. I am gonna put you up fora bit.

Later

Hermione came over and sat next to me. I looked at her.

"What do you want?", I ask her.

"Well, Draco, you seem sad. I want to know what's wrong. Will you tell me?" She asks. She smiles and looks at me expectantly.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she says. "I understand Ancient Runes. Surely it's not that bad."

"I am having problems with telling the girl I like how I feel. Do you know what I can do?" I ask. I am hoping she won't and hoping she will at the same time.

"Who is she? Do I know her?", she is being genuinely sweet. I appreciate her concern. I can't tell her that's it's her. Not just yet.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you," I say. I am telling myself to be as vague as possible the whole time.

"OK, well, the most I can say is to tell her openly when you are alone with her," she says. I can tell she really wants t oknow who it is. But I couldn't tell her.So I kissed her. And she returned it. So I don't know what to think now. When I pulled away she looked puzzled.

"I've got somewhere to be," I managed to squeeze out an excuse. I ran out of the library and down to the Slytherin common room. I charged past all of my friends and dove into my dorm. I have the curtains on my bed pulled. I can't face the outside world right now. My life might have just ended. Or it might have just begun.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write. I'm so mean, enjoying people's sadness.Oh well, it makes for a good fanfic doesn't it? 

Lily-Crane


	6. Violence is a NoNo!

Honestly, I am soooo sory for being away for so long! I didn't mean to be! I might be driving some of you crazy, though, so I'll let you know what happens as far as Draco, Hermione, and Harry.

Lily Crane

* * *

Chapter 6:Violence is not the key

Journal

Hermione Granger

September 24th

I kissed Draco 4 days ago! Ahhh! I have been avoiding him and Harry ever since but it is kind of hard to avoid Harry considering he's MY BOYFRIEND! That's right, Hermione Granger has scored the guy with the spiffiness, the ultimate bish bash bosh, Harry Potter! I know, journal! I am so lucky to have him! But what about Draco? I AM attracted to him, but I love Harry more, don't I? I mean, Harry has been my true love this whole time, right? Oh, I have no clue what to do! Where's my mom when I need her? I guess I'll ask Ginny. She's had about 50,00,000 boyfriends. I'll go find her now….

Later 9/24

Ok… I'm just a little freaked out right now…. I guess I should tell you why….

I walk up to Ginny in the common room. I open my mouth to speak but she beats me to it.

Ginny: Who'd you kiss that you didn't mean to?

Hello? How did she know just by looking at me? Anyway since she knows more than I do, I decided to let that slide and just tell her.

Me: I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell.

Ginny: Fine. I promise.

Me: Well, I went to the library four days ago.

Ginny: And that matters why?

Me: Because that's where I kissed him! And I was looking for a book. I saw Draco sitting all alone and looking sad. So I walked over to cheer him up and…..

Ginny: You didn't?

I grin guiltily.

Me: Um… I might have…

Ginny: You so did! Oh my gosh! You kissed Dra-

She never finishes that sentence because right at that moment, a knife flies through the air and hits her in the chest. It ruptures her heart and she dies instantly. I am glad she doesn't suffer. Ok, you can tell I'm joking. I hope. But she really didn't get to finish her sentence. But it wasn't because her heart ruptured. It might have been because I clamped a hand over her mouth at that moment.

Me: Shhh…. I don't want the whole world to know! So what should I do?

Ginny thinks for a moment. Then she gets all "Eureka!" on me.

Ginny: Well, it's obvious what you have to do! Go with Harry to the dance, then dump him and go for Draco! Everybody loves a bad boy! Draco is a bad boy. It works out perfectly for you. I'll keep Harry's mind off you.

She winks, which sends a shiver down my spine. I don't like the sound of this.

Me: Oh, that's easy for you to say because you aren't torn between guys here! I can't choose and you're telling me to go for Draco so you can have Harry! But if I stay with Harry, you'll probably end up snogging Draco all the time! You're just being a prat!

I storm off, fuming. Oh, Ginny thinks she can have either of them, does she? Well, we'll see about that!

* * *

Journal

Harry Potter

September 27th

Journal! Old buddy! Wow, I haven't written in a while… Things have been moving right along, though… I have been in a really good mood since Hermione became my girlfriend and it has been showing, especially in Potions. I have been really nice to Snape. I know it's weird to be nice to Snape unless your sucking up to him but still…. I mean, when you are crazy about your best friend (and, hopefully, vise versa) it tends to show. Hermione seems to be dodging me lately. I can't see why she wouldn't want to be around me, so why isn't anyone clueing me in? Oh, crap. Here comes Draco. I really don't want to fight him right now.

* * *

Journal

Ronald Weasley

September 27th

That was so awesome! Harry just totally beat up Malfoy! He said something about "that bloody prat prancing around after his girlfriend" or something and then tore loose on him. It wasn't pretty. Then again, Harry has some nice sized bruises now, too. They have spent all afternoon in Dumbledore's office. They are going to be in so much trouble. I wonder what Harry meant. I intend to find out one way or another.

Later 9/27

Bloody hell! I had to ask Ginny what's going on because Neville swore he didn't have a clue. Guess what I found out! Hermione kissed Draco or he kissed her. Either way, Harry was pretty mad and had every right to be. Draco knows Harry and Hermione are going out. I mean, they pretty much snog non-stop outside of class. I'm surprised he didn't notice! Maybe he did notice and he just wanted to cause trouble! See, Professor McGonnagal was wrong. I do have some brain power! I hope she sees this one day so she can see she was wrong about me. Take that, Professor!

Ron

* * *

Journal

Harry Potter

September 29th

Great. The dance is two days away and I have detention today, tomorrow, and the day after the dance with Professor Allensburg. So it could be worse. At least Professor Allensburg will give me something better than scraping various rotting potions ingredients out of cauldrons. I might even get out early! Gasp! But Professor Allensburg is just cool like that. But detention is worth it for beating Draco up. You have no clue how bad I've wanted to do that for the past few years. He has a black eye that he is parading around with like it's a battle scar. Madame Pomfrey (unfortunately) fixed him up other than that. If he is so tough, why isn't he sporting a broken nose or something? A black eye isn't very bad compared to what he could have. All I know is that 'Mione should be safe from him for a while. If he tries again to steal my girlfriend, Madame Pomfrey better be ready to cure worse stuff than a broken nose. Pretty boy wouldn't be so pretty then would he?

Harry

* * *

Journal

Hermione Granger

September 30th

Oh my God! The dance is tomorrow and I'm seriously thinking about breaking up with Harry the day after. If he is this jealous all the time, I can't date him. I know I'll get over him if it comes to me having to dump him. But do I really want to date Draco and put him in Harry's crosshairs? He'd be a sitting duck. I've got to figure this out! I guess I'll think about it some more tonight and make my final decision tomorrow when I test my theory of Harry's jealousy. By the way, I found out some else Neville likes! Professor Allensburg! I am so glad Professor McGonnagal isn't reading this!

Hermione

* * *

Ok, I don't think was my best chapter but I can't stay up and spend all my time on one fanfic! Sorry, no answers really about Hermione, Harry, and Draco! I was going to put it in this chapter but I decided you could wait a little longer!

Lily Crane


	7. Questions and Answers

Thanks so much to all my readers! I feel so special that you guys actually want to read this! Ok, so basically this chapter will be where all the real drama starts! It might be shocking, it might not. But remember this: I don't make the characters do these things. I tell them the plot and they run off with it!

Lily Crane

Chapter 7: Questions and answers

Journal

Harry Potter

October First

I am so excited about the dance! It is going to be so perfect! My tux is ready and Hermione's dress is done! What could possibly go wrong? Well, lots of stuff could, but that doesn't matter! All that matters is that I have a perfect evening with my girlfriend. And that the prat Draco doesn't interfere. I have to go get ready but I will write more after!

Journal

Hermione Granger

October First

The dance is an hour away! Yay!I guess... I am still trying to figure out what to do about Harry and Draco. No matter who I choose, the other will suffer in some way. Why do they both have to like me, of all people? Why couldn't Harry like Ginny or Lavender even? Why did they have to both choose me? But still, for now I am happy with Harry. I know I have to choose soon though. I guess I should go finish getting ready! Later!

Much later, almost midnight

I just ran out of the dance and I am walking along the lake's edge, reflecting on everything that has happened today. I guess I should start where I left off.

Harry came to pick me up and we went down to the Great Hall together. We held hands and it was so romantic, even with everyone rushing around us. We took our time and got there right as Dumbledore stood to make a speech. We tried to blend in with the crowd of our fellow students. Dumbledore went on and on about how great we all are, yada yada. So we're standing there waiting for him to shut up so we can dance and kiss and heaven knows what else people did…. Anyway, so I danced with Harry for a bit and then went to sit down. A band that everyone thinks is muggle but is really made up of wizards called Maroon 5 played. I love their song "Must Get Out". It is my favorite.. The weird thing was, all the time Harry would glance around uneasily and saying his was looking for someone. I thought it was strange behavior but with Harry you never know. Suddenly, "Must Get Out" started and Harry asked me to dance. So we went out on the dance floor and swayed with the music. He held me close to him as couples twirled around us. I felt at peace then. Harry and I were both facing the platform on which Maroon 5 played and he had his arms around my arms and chest. As the chorus came on, Harry whispered in my ear:

"Mione, I know we haven't been together long and all, but I love you. I would do anything for you. When we graduate, will you marry me?"

I know the answer! Come on brain, make me answer him! I can't just leave him waiting! But that's actually what I did…. I excused my self as tears welled in my eyes.

"Umm…. I need some time. Ok?"

Yep, that was my brilliant response. I know, I know. But I thought Hermione was the smart one! Well, when your boyfriend asks you to marry him, tell me how intelligent you sound. But back to the events leading up to this. So, I ran towards the entrance hall, where I ran into Ginny and her date, Gary. Gary is a Ravenclaw 6th year. He is a sweet boy and a good match for Ginny. But that's not important. What's important is what happened when I reached the area where they stand, kissing. I sniffle and Ginny turns around and almost tells me off until she realizes I'm crying. She tells Gary she'll be back. She pulls me out into the chilly October air and asks gently why I'm crying. I quickly explain and continue crying while she thinks about what I've just said. She lets out a comprehensive "ohm" but that's it. The only sign she acknowledges my story. She looks at me with pity-filled eyes. The pity displayed quickly turns to anger.

"Oh, poor Hermione, being proposed to by Harry Potter. Poor girl.," Ginny says coldly. She stalks back inside and rejoins Gary. I walk down to the lake and that's basically where I am now…. So now I walking and thinking about how everything is making less and less sense as time goes on. I sob until my eyes are dry. Then I cry out as I see someone ahead of me, head drooped.

"Hello? Are you ok?" The figure turns. It's --- guess who---- Draco. "Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing on this delightful evening?"

"I am not doing very well, Ms. Granger. Or should I say Future-Mrs. Potter?"

"I haven't even given him an answer yet, Draco. I----" I don't finish this sentence for two reasons. Firstly, I can't tell him how I really feel. Secondly, he kissed me then, a gentle yet firm kiss that sent shivers down my spine and made me tremble. "Draco," I manage to say as I pull away, "you can't keep kissing me like that. I have a boyfriend you know. Don't you remember what happened last time he found out you kissed me? He will rip you apart given the chance. I--- I don't want you to be hurt." There. I said it. He knows I don't hate him. I don't know what to do. I don't want anything physical to happen in case someone is watching. Yet I long for his kiss as much as a starving man longs for food. His kiss is my sustenance. It helps me to survive. Fortunately, I didn't have to endure a longing-filled silence because Draco spoke.

"Hermione, I am crazy about you. I don't know how you feel, but if you return my feelings, you have to choose: me or Harry."

He might have well asked me to find the square root of 98,748,000. I can't do this. But at the same time I know I have to. I open my arms to him and welcome the embrace that I have tried to imagine for a long time. His arms are stronger than they look. I begin to cry again and he pats my head while I sob. When I stop, he tilts my chin up and gazes into my eyes with his own pale ones. His are filled with sorrow and loss that I know I can fix. I may be the only one. We stay like this for several moments. Then we share another kiss. But he didn't start it. I love him, and I just now realized it. What can I do? I mean, I like Harry but with Draco I have a deep connection. All this flashes through my mind throughout our long kiss. His tongue lightly brushes my lips and my lips part and our simple kiss is now a full-fledged French kiss. I have never French kissed anyone else, other than Harry, and I find it interesting. I keep my arms wrapped around him as we kiss and he cradles my head and run his hands through my hair every now and then. I have never kissed Harry like this and I do not see why I should feel so bad for kissing Draco like this. I can just imagine what Harry would say if he knew and so that's why he won't find out. I am fairly sure I am going to break up with him now. I want to see if things work out with Draco before limiting myself to Harry. Harry is very possessive and it would be hard to juggle him and Draco. So for now I choose Draco and tell him as much. He grins and pulls me down to the ground with him. We are on the edge of the trees on the opposite shore from where I started. We lay there kissing more until I roll onto my back and stare up at the sky. I turn my head slightly to look at Draco. He is staring at me, not the sky. I feel my cheeks flush self-consciously. His hand lightly brushes my cheek. I love his soft touch on my skin. This is what I have always dreamed of, I just thought Harry would be the one. But I am starting to think otherwise. Draco is gentle and I wonder if he has always been. He suddenly sits up.

"Are you cold, Mia? We could go inside and go to my dorm or something. Whatever you want."

I consider this. I decide after about a second of thought.

"You know I have to break up with Harry before we can be seen together. He wants to marry me but I'm not ready for that. But he doesn't seem to take our relationship seriously. Except for your nose. Sorry 'bout that."

We walk back up to the castle. As we walk, we decide that I will go in first and go find Harry and explain everything and Draco will come in after me, but we won't talk until we meet at his Head Boy room. Isn't that awesome? As Head Boy and Head Girl, we each get a room separate from the other rooms to ourselves. I love it. I walk into the entrance hall and find Harry there, waiting on me.

"Where were you, Mione? I was so worried!" See, told you he was possessive. He is always asking where I have been. It's annoying.

"Harry can we talk? We have a lot to work out. I have some made an important decision. Can we go somewhere more private to talk about this?" I don't want his outburst to draw much attention. We walk up to the common room, which is deserted because everyone is still at the dance. We sit in our favorite chairs by the fire.

"Harry, I put a lot of thought into your proposal and I've decided that I'm not ready for that decision yet and I'm not completely sure we can still go out. I think I need to be sure you're the one for me. I need to date other guys to see if I am sure. I know this might hurt you but it's for the best right now. Okay?" I am nervous about his response. He might get angry and scream at me, he might cry. I really don't know. But he takes it in a way I hadn't completely anticipated.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, that's a good idea. We should date other people for a year or so. If we think we're perfect for each other after that, we'll get married. If not, we'll end up married to other people. No big deal." But I can tell on the inside he is screaming and pounding his fists. But I can't stop him. I cast a sleep spell on him. He is snoring in mere seconds. I kiss his forehead as I head to my Head Girl room to change out of my dress and into muggle clothes that we are allowed to wear now. I choose a pair of tight, yet not too tight, jeans and a Maroon 5 t-shirt. Technically. The shirt is wizard-made but muggle-sold. It fits perfectly and always has. I slipped on crochet-flats and slip out of my room. I glance at my magic watch since my electric one is at home, useless here at Hogwarts. 2: 25 AM. Five minutes until I'm supposed to meet Draco. I walk slowly through the corridors and think of everything that my future might hold. As I arrive, I see a faint light coming from Draco's room. You have to know what you're looking for to find our rooms. Not many know the secret. But I do so I find the door easily. I knock lightly and hear Draco call me in. I turn the handle and step in. It looks much like my room except with guy-type stuff. Draco is sitting on the edge of his bed. He has a guitar across his legs and he motions for me to sit. Then he starts to sing:

_I've been the needle and the thread_

_Weaving figure eights and circles round your head_

_I try to laugh but cry instead_

_Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said_

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer_

_Forgot what I was looking for_

_Try to guide me in the right direction_

_Making use of all this time_

_Keeping everything inside_

_Close my eyes and listen to you cry_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

_This is not goodbye she said_

_It is just time for me to rest my head_

_She does not walk she runs instead_

_Down these jagged streets and into my bed_

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer_

_Forgot what I was looking for_

_Try to guide me in the right direction_

_Making use of all this time_

_Keeping everything inside_

_Close my eyes and listen to you cry_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

_There's only so much I can do for you_

_After all of the things you put me through_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

He ends the song and looks up at me. I am crying again.

"Was I that bad?"

"No, that's my favorite song and nobody has ever played it for me since my cd player doesn't work around here. I just love you so much, Draco."

I kiss him like he had kissed me only hours before. He lays the guitar aside and holds me gently and slowly laying down. I lay on top of him and never broke the kiss. He pulls off his shirt and I feel his muscular torso. I rest my hands on his chest and he puts his hands on my back. He closes his eyes and I close mine. He parts his lips as I parts mine.. We continue this as we kiss and it was the best kiss I have ever had. Weare so caught up in our moment that we forget about the time. I don't care, though. If I am tired tomorrow, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Saturday. As I am writing this now, I am waiting for Draco to find something he is looking for. He said it's something I'll appreciate. So I'm waiting patiently for his return. I heard people walk by recently, so I think the dance is over. When I go back to my room, I'll just say I was making sure people weren't wandering the halls. Any teacher will believe me as long as I don't look guilty of anything. Like being in your ex-boyfriend's enemy's room, making out with him. Not that I was. shifty eyes

Draco just came back with a picture drawn in our third year. It shows a girl with brown frizzy hair and huge piles of books. She is descending a staircase from the sky. It is me. I am speechless. I had no clue Draco had likes me this long. I have liked him for just as long, so we are equal. I take the picture from him and lay it on his desk. I pull him toward me and kiss him again, as I have many times today. This time we lay on our sides as we kiss. I rub my hands along his back, feeling his muscles. He may be fair skinned but he is strong. He rests his hands on my lower back. His hair tickles my face but I don't laugh. I brush it aside and gaze into the ice-blue eyes of my new boyfriend. I am liking this relationship a lot.

I pull away and glance at my watch. 4: 13 am. It has only been about two hours since I came up here. I'm going to go now. Draco wants me to sing for him. It's going to be bad.

Hermione

_Yes, readers, I know, What the heck? But as I said, I don't make them do these things, they do them themselves. I know many of you will be mad at me and I don't blame you. This chapter is just a plot thickener filled with romance. Be warned, the next few chapters at least will be similar romance level. If that bothers you, too bad._

_Lily Crane_


	8. Only Hope

Ok, y'all. Maybe you guys will still hate my guts (I hope not), and maybe not. But whether you want to flame me or throw roses at my feet, please keep reading and reviewing. You are all fabulous and I would like it if you continued to be fabulous.

Yours truly,

Lily Crane

* * *

Chapter 8: Only Hope

Journal

Harry Potter

October 15th

I AM SO PISSED RIGHT NOW, journal! Draco will die! I will rip his throat open with my bare hands and feed his heart to Buckbeak! He must die now! Ok…… got that out of my system! I officially hate Draco! He stole Mione from me! Now he always makes sure that when I'm nearby, he is kissing my ex! I still love Mione, I really do. But when she kisses him like I wish she kissed me, I almost hate her. There, I said it. I know it's wrong to hate the girl you proposed to, even if you were rejected for a prat! But she dumped me for him! It makes me so mad. They're always snogging in the corridors between classes. Snape even lets them sit together now…. So I sit with Ron, my only truly faithful friend. At least he won't run off to be best friends with Neville or anything like that! He will stay by me no matter what.

I miss Mione so much. She likes Draco, though. Plus, she rejected my proposal. Does that make me a total loser? I wish Sirius was here, he'd give me advice on how to win her back, wouldn't he? I guess since I can't talk to him, I'll owl the next best thing. Remus Lupin. After Sirius, he is the closest thing to a father I've ever had. How does this sound for my letter?

Dear Remus,

I have a problem. Hermione and I were dating. I asked her to marry me, but she said no. Then she disappeared from the dance for a while and came back and broke up with me! Now she is dating Draco Malfoy! Can you believe his nerve? The worst part is that she doesn't realize he's an evil git! Smart Hermione, blind to the evil of the prat! What should I do? I am lost in anger. And this reminds me of Sirius for some weird reason. Can you please help me? Sorry is you're confused. My brains are basically a thunderstorm right now.

Harry

* * *

Journal

Ron

October 17th

Hey! Guess what! Hermione goes out with Draco! Am I the only one who saw it coming? Harry was way too possessive of Hermione, so she sought comfort. Enter Draco. Hermione runs crying to Draco, he kisses her, and they live happily ever after. I mean, it was obvious for the longest time! Harry is pretty mad about it, too. He keeps saying various ways he'd like to kill Draco whenever we see them snogging. I'm worried about him. I told him to just ignore it, to get together with Ginny or something to take his mind off of them. You know what he did? Laughed in my face! He asked if I seriously thought he was going to give up that easily. He has been more distant since then. So I have been talking to Neville, who gets this dreamy look in his eyes whenever I say something. It's kind of weird, but it's better than hearing Harry's threats 24/7. You know? I hate to leave my best mate when he's in trouble, but it's survival of the fittest. He's not very fit in the mind right now, he'll crash and burn soon. I've got to look out for myself, right?

Ron

* * *

Journal

Hermione

October 19th

Draco and I have been together for almost 3 weeks! They have been three of the most glorious weeks of my life, ever! He comes to pick me up after every class and we snog quickly between classes. Our free periods are spent in his room, mostly. He is a talented artist, singer, kisser, he's perfect! I know what Ginny would say, "A little too perfect, if you ask me." But I am no longer on speaking terms with Ginny since our falling out at the dance. She always has a problem with me when I need her or if I'm happy. The girl has slight issues, if you ask me. She and Harry should get together and have issues together. Now watch them start dating in a few days. I bet she would do that to me in 5 seconds. She would be more hassle for him than me, though. I hope they are happy together if they go out. My life is bliss, however.

Draco and I haven't gone too far physically, but I think soon he will ask me if I'm ready to. I don't know what I'll say to him. I want to, I mean, come on, I'm a teenage girl! But if we do go all the way, I'm worried he'll hurt me in the end. I would ask Ginny for advice but she is currently pissed at the world. So I guess I'll ask Neville. Weird decision, I know. But he has given me good advice in the past. Besides, he is way easier to understand than Ginny. None of the anger, hassle, or yelling with the advice. Makes things a lot easier. Draco is here now, must shut you until I have another moment.

A Short While Later

Draco went to his room to change for dinner. He brought me a huge bouquet of roses earlier and a new song to sing to me. This time his choice was "Only Hope". I thought it would sound strange coming from him, but it didn't. It sounded perfect.

There's a song that inside of my soul.

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.

When it feels like my dreams are so far,

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.

I'm giving you all of me.

I want your symphony.

Singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs,

I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down,

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours.

I know now you're my only hope.

Somewhere in there I started singing along, my voice sounding good with his. He stares at me in amazement, somewhat shocked that the voice he hears is mine. When the song ends, he kisses me and asks, "Where did that come from, Mia?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. But it sounded pretty good didn't it?"

All he does is nod before we start snogging. His hands are all over me, never staying still. I take it that he liked my singing a lot. He has never been this involved in a kiss before. I should start singing like that more. I fumble blindly for my wand, thinking a spell for music other than the typical classical that plays in my room. Hey, it boosts my IQ. The music that comes on is Gwen Stefani. She is a muggle singer and she is one of my favorites. I skip the first few songs, looking for "Luxurious". My wand falls out of my hand one song before, though. So, instead of "Luxurious", we find ourselves listening to "Bubble Pop Electric". I blush, embarrassed at the music. Draco does not find it embarrassing at all, though. Quite the contrary. He enjoys the song as we snog. So I set aside my fears about his opinion and focus myself on Draco and kissing him. He pulls away enough to attempt speaking before my lips come to his again.

"Mia, I love you. Do you know that?" I think then that this is an awkward thing to say. Then I realize what is attached to this. "Do you think maybe soon we could, um…. How can I put this? Err….." He begins blushing, pink flooding his cheeks. I decide to lighten his predicament a little by saying what he's trying to say.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You think we're ready for that? I think that we should think about it this afternoon and talk to each other while we're not caught up in the moment."

"Ok, but if we do, I want it to be somewhere more romantic, ok? So let me know during dinner. Just look at me and nod during dessert, ok?" He kisses me again then, letting me think about his question. I know part of me wants to, but are we ready?

Looking for answers,

Hermione

* * *

Journal

Draco

October 19th

Tonight is the night. I will, hopefully, go all the way with Mia. I know, I'm rushing into things, considering we've only been going out for three weeks. But we are in love, and I think we're ready to do this. The only question is, where? I am thinking about the Room of Requirement…. What do you think journal? I figured you would agree. Great, I'm talking to a journal instead of a real person. This may be the sanest thing I've done today, though. Asking Mia to sleep with me may have been a mistake, but I hope it wasn't. She loves me, I love her. No problem, right? I hope not. Well, time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. I will tell you everything, if anything happens.

Later that night

She walked into the Great Hall, brown curls shining and didn't look at me during the whole main course. I sat wondering, What's going to happen? Then, during dessert, she looked at me and nodded. I would have climbed Mount Everest and shouted the news to the world, if I could have. So I settled for smiling to myself and shouting on the inside, lest Harry Potter hear me and try to fight me again. My nose is fine the way it is, thank you.

Now we are walking to the Room of Requirement. I have one arm around her and am writing this magically, as you are back in my room, journal. I pace in front of the blank stretch of wall, thinking, _I need a place for my girlfriend and me to make love our first time. I need a place for my girlfriend and me to make love our first time. I need…_

Well, journal, you get the picture. So this door appears and we walk into the most beautiful room. There is a large bed against a wall, a couch in front of a TV & stereo, and a corner of the room covered in pillows. Mia gasps and I wonder if she is doubting her decision.

"Wow, room, you have outdone yourself this time." She walks over to the bed, fingering the comforter on it before sitting next to the window. She stares out in the night. I join her on the bed, putting my arms around her. The moon shone down on us, bathing the room in soft light. I wave my wand, lighting a few candles for light. I briefly wonder how the TV and stereo work, then I remind myself that we are in a magic school. Stupid, I say to myself. Mia turns around, eyes gazing lovingly at me. I knew she was ready then.

I turn the stereo on; Kelly Clarkson begins to play. "The Trouble With Love Is" is the song. I want to change the music to something less serious.I guess this is "The Real Thing" since that is the song that begins.

I've seen your face a thousand times

Have all your stories memorized

I've kissed your lips a million ways

But I still love to have you around

I've held you too many times to count

I think I know you inside out

And we're together most days

But I still love to have you around

And you're the one I want and it's not just a phase

And you're the one I trust our love is the real thing

Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

My lover (my love)

I'm happiest when we spend time

You're a salty water, ocean wave

You knock me down, you kiss my face

I know the storms will always come

But I still love to have you around

And Heaven knows what will come next

So emotional, you're so complex

A rollercoaster, built to crash

But I still love to have you around

You're the one I want and it's not just a phase

You're the one I trust, our love is the real thing

Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

My lover (my love)

I'm happiest when we spend time (it's only you and I)

It's you there when I close my eyes

And you in the morning

I never thought you'd still be mine

Or I'd really need to have you around

Don't go away

My love (my love)

I want you to stay

In my life

Don't go away

My lover (my love)

I need you; you're my love supply

Don't go away

My love (you're my love supply)

I want you to stay

In my life (every day, every night)

Don't go away

My lover (you're my love supply)

I need you; you're my love supply

Gwen's song is perfect. I kiss Hermione's neck, whispering the words along her skin. She pulls my head up and kisses my passionately. So begins the best night of my life. We kiss all through "The Real Thing"; our real thing beginning as "Crash" comes through the speakers. I shall not write about it now. It is too fresh in my mind.

Draco

* * *

Journal

Hermione

October 20th

Early hours of the morning

My life is officially worth continuing. I am almost speechless, which is something for me. Draco is my soul mate; I'm sure now. I am writing this as he sings to me. He is so romantic. My heart is pounding so loud when he looks at me now. I feel like our eyes share a secret, one that only we know. Ridiculous, I know. But that's how I feel. Draco is too perfect for me; I must try to measure up. I stop his song.

"Draco, can I sing you a song?" I ask him softly. This is the first time I have volunteered to sing for him alone. He nods, handing me his guitar. I close my eyes, feeling the music course through my body.

I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when, nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

I love everything about the way your loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o

And I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

I love everything about the way your loving me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do

And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you

I finish with my eyes still closed. I don't open them until Draco speaks.

"Mia, that was so beautiful. Love can do that, can't it?"

I laugh as we leave the Room of Requirement. Later, as I am lying in bed, reviewing the events of the night, I whisper into the Saturday morning, "Yes, it can."

Hopelessly bitten by the love bug,

Hermione

* * *

Ok, guys, before you totally kill me in my reviews, I changed the summary so people won't think this is only HP/HG. Now it has multiple options. So quit complaining, please. I did my part. If you don't like my story, don't read it. It's that simple. All I ask is that you don't fuss about it. You don't like it, fine. Read something else. I just want those of you who want to cuss me out know that you can go ahead if it will make you feel that much better. But my story is remaining the story it is now. Who knows, maybe if you read the later chapters, it will not piss you off so much. I don't know, because I am not you. But please review, regardless of your opinion. Flames help me improve next time. I am going now. It is 3:48 in the morning and I am tired.

Sleepily yours,

Lily Crane


	9. No Flower?

OK, guys…. Response to reviewers first:

To an anonymous almost-flamer: I do not know wtf is wrong with me. If anyone does, though, please inform me via review…. Thank you… Ron is in the story, obviously. He played a hand in setting up Harry and Hermione at the beginning. Don't worry, he'll come back into the story soon… Also, if you want to read a story where Hermione is all "study, study!" be my guest. I wanted to make her easier to relate to. Deal with it.

To CMSgurl211221: I am sorry you do not like the Draco part. But please keep reading regardless. It gets better in that aspect later in the plot. I can't give it away, though. I am sincerely sorry and hope that I can make it up to you by the end…

To JeSsIcA (aka forgotten-meds): Thank you so much for reading my story, you weirdo… Lol… come, my Squirrely Sister, let us go show Josh our tattoos….

To Ember Goddess 12: OMG, Amsta! At least I am continuing my fanfic, unlike some people who think Johnny Depp is cute when he's old enough to be her father! Not saying any names, you know who you are, Amy. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

To the rest of my reviewers: I was going to thank each and every one of you, but I do not have time… So huge hugs & kisses from me… You are all cool like the back side of a pillow, stay that way. I lurve you to bits and would die without you probably. Stay in the wonky clouds.

Enjoy!

Lily

* * *

**Chapter 9: I don't have a flower to give you.**

Letters between Mr. Remus Lupin to Mr. Harry Potter

Dear Harry,

They are dating? Whoa, so she dumped you for Malfoy? The girl is clearly not as smart as everyone says… Maybe he is an Occlumens and is tricking her. I don't know about that…. Look into it… But as for what you should do, give her space, let her think about it, and if she doesn't come back to be with you, I'm sorry. That's the most I can do right now.

Your friend,

Remus

Dear Remus,

Well, I wish Sirius was here, don't you? He was always so supportive and always had ideas. He was like a father to me, as you are. I am so glad I found out he was my godfather when I was in 3rd year. He was the nicest bloke, funny too. But at least I still have you to talk to, Remus. Thank you for taking the time to help me.

Faithfully,

Harry

Dear Harry,

Even when he was hiding in Grimmauld Place, he was a laugh. I only regret that I could not spend more time with him. I was often off on Order business. Honestly, the Ministry is rather incompetent, isn't it? I hope this is not intercepted. They will take one look at me, remark on my condition and throw me and Azkaban. At least it will be easy to escape since the Dementors are not there. I am more than glad to hear from you and help you. I wish there was more I could do, though. Like break Draco's door down and threaten him with death.

Unfortunately incapable to help,

Remus

* * *

Journal

Hermione

November 3rd

Draco and I have not really done anything since the best night ever. We mostly just hang out. But I secretly wonder if he wants to have another best night. Wait, he's a bloke! Of course he wants to! He just isn't pressuring me. I respect that. But sometimes when I'm with him, I can't help but wonder what Harry is doing then. I know I shouldn't want to think about him, but I do. It shows me that I still like him on some level, although he is avoiding me. I should find him and talk to him.

Later

What the bloody hell just happened? I found Harry, asked him to walk down to the lake with me, and turned and walked out of the common room without speaking to him or anyone else. I waited just outside the common room, wondering if he would actually come. He did. We walked around the lake to the far side and stopped in the middle of a stretch of shore.

I turned to face Harry. "Look, Harry. I am sorry for everything. Can we please be friends again?" He shrugs. "Sure."

"Ok, then., now that that's settled… What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't." And he kissed me! Right in broad daylight! I pull away quickly, without returning his kiss. "What the hell, Harry? I can't do this! I am dating Draco! I definitely can't do this!"

"He never has to know, Mione! We could keep us a secret from everyone! It could be just me and you! What's so wrong with this? Don't I kiss well? Is that it? You left me for Draco because he's better at snogging?"

I shake my head. "No, Harry. That's not it at all! I just need to date someone else for a bit. Ok?"

"Mione, I'm going to wait forever if I have to. I want to marry you and lose my virginity with you and love you forever! Why won't it work? Draco doesn't have to know until we deflower each other! Yes, that's what we'll do! Come on, Mione! Let's deflower each other right now!" He begin to unbutton his shirt after unzipping his pants. He grabs me and pulls me closer to him. "What's wrong, Mione? Don't you want to lose your virginity to me?"

I never have a chance to reply. Right at that moment a knife comes hurtling from the trees. It hits his heart directly, rupturing it immediately. He dies in that moment. As you can tell, that didn't really happen. I was joking. At least, I hope you can tell. Anyway, back to my situation with Harry. A curse shot through the air, striking Harry and throwing him off me. I had not noticed that we were on the ground already until then. I look in the direction the curse flew from and see Draco standing there.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Potter. But that honor has already been bestowed upon me. So, I suppose you will have to settle for this," he says as he stands over me.

He waits for Harry to get up before he moves again. He strikes before Harry has a chance to react. He punches Harry's jaw, which cracks sickeningly. It is broken, I'm sure. I watch in horrid fascination as they fight. Over me. Wow! They were fighting over me! I feel special! Anyway, so Draco beat Harry up bad, but not too bad. Harry had the strength to rush away, zipping his pants as he did so. I ran over to Draco, kissed him and we walked around the lake together. Right as we got in front of the school, he stopped. He hesitates, then says, "Mia, were you and Harry secretly dating all this time?"

"No! Why do you think that?"

"Because of what I heard. I heard him say 'Mione, I'm going to wait forever if I have to. I want to marry you and lose my virginity with you and love you forever! Why won't it work? Draco doesn't have to know until we deflower each other! Yes, that's what we'll do! Come on, Mione! Let's deflower each other right now!'" There is an edge of suspicion in his voice.

"No, Draco! I only love you! Even if we hadn't had sex, I wouldn't have with HARRY just then! Ok?"

"I'm not sure I can believe you, Mia. We have only been going out for a month! I don't know if you are lying to me are not!"

"What, Draco? You don't trust me? You think I'm a liar? Well, if that's how you feel, maybe we should break up!"

"Oh, yeah? Fine! Hermione Granger, our relationship is over!"

"Fine, Mr. Malfoy! Have a nice life without me!" I stormed off into the castle and ran up to my room. I threw myself onto the bed, my tears soaking the comforter. Love sucks.

Mournfully,

Hermione

* * *

Journals

Harry

November 6th

Now that Hermione and Draco are broken up, maybe I'll have another chance with Mione. I dobt it, thoguh. I have been asking her non-stop, but she won't say yes. I told her the way I was acting the other day was because of Felix Felicitous, which I got courtesy of my connections. Not really, I just looked up the instructions and everything. It was quite easy to make, actually.

One thing I still cannot believe is that Mione had sex with Draco. I hate him more for it. I have another new reason to hate him though. Like me, he is also trying to win Hermione back. But she won't say yes to either of us. It is rather depressing, if you think about it.

Harry

* * *

Journals

Draco

November 7th

Mia and I had a row 4 days ago but now I realize that I was being ridiculous. Why would she have lied to me? I don't now what possessed me to say that the other day…. All I can do now if beg and hope it works.

I think I shall go beg now.

Later

I just had another row with Mia. She was upset because Harry and I beg 24/7. So we argued, she slapped me, I yelled, and we went our separate ways. Now I feel worse. But I still have better chance than Harry because I didn't try to rape her, basically. So, I am single and hating it. Mia broke up with me over a stupid row. Could life be much worse?

Draco

* * *

Journals

Ron

November 8th

Hey! Hogwarts just gets weirder and weirder! This time it's the people, imagine that. Weird people in Hogwarts, honestly. Anywho, I think it is just great fun to watch all of this. I don't want it to end. Dad says that if anything happens with the soon-to-begin war, I must help. I am wondering what will happen.

Ron

* * *

Journals

Hermione

November 9th

OMG! I feel like a complete prat! Last time I spoke with Draco was when we had a row two days ago and I've just been told that he was abducted by the Death Eaters when he went to "supposedly" meet me on the far side of the lake. The last thing I said to him was, "Draco Malfoy, you can beg all you care, but I shall not take you back. Who knows, you might think I'm lying every time I talk!"

And now he's going to die possibly and that will be the last thing I said to him! This will not do! I must figure out a way to save him before it's too late. But who do I ask for help?

Hermione

* * *

Ok , short-ish chapter… but as usual I am exhausted from the past 20 hours. So, it's off to bed I go…. Thank you so much if you actually read this. Please review and keep reading. You are fabulous and I love ya ta bits.

Lily


End file.
